


Sillage

by SKou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKou/pseuds/SKou
Summary: What if Yuuri had lost Hot Springs on Ice?Viktor Nikiforov is not the only person attracted to Yuuri's performance of  "Stay Close to Me".





	

Yurio has won, for very little but he has achieved it.

He swallows saliva, his legs tingle, his hands sweat and his heart doesn't stop beating rapidly. Something happens to him, it's not the same anxiety of every competition.

_He has lost._

_Viktor returns to Russia._

_Nothing has changed._

He feels that strange tingling on his feet but bites his lips to hold back the tears, he shouldn't be looking for excuses. He has failed and it's his fault. He must respect the effort that his Russian adversary has put in this competition. But this defeat hurts much more the previous ones. Viktor turns to see him, ignoring for a moment the triumphal screams of Yurio. He smiles tremulously and his now excoach open his lips to say something but Yurio claims his attention and the moment disappears.

_He has lost._

_Viktor returns to Russia._

_Nothing has changed. He's still a loser._

 

 

The last boxes are loaded in the truck and Viktor signs the manifesto that they give to him, while he holds strongly the leash of Makkachin. It should not end this way. Yurio smiles broadly at his side, his hands gripping the straps of his backpack and his left forefoot banging the floor, obviously impatient to leave the place. Yūri approaches with a small smile but avoids looking him in the eyes. Yurio snorts and without saying anything walks towards the taxi waiting to take them to the train station.

"Yūri..."

"Thank you, Viktor. This, that you come here, that you wanted to be my coach, means a lot to me".

"Yūri". He grips the Japanese's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes and his heart squeezes a little at the sight of those eyes clouded with shadows of dejection. No, he cannot allow that. "Yūri, you must promise me that we will meet in the Grand Prix Final. You have the strength and the skill to get it".

"I. You. What?"

Seeing the confused expression on Yūri's face is for the time being better than a defeated one. He smiles coquettishly and runs his thumb along the lower lip of the Japanese, adoring the blush that covers those cheeks. If only he had time.

"I'm going to compete. You must strive because I'm going back to compete, Yūri. So you have to look for a new coach and get to the Grand Prix Final. I'll wait for you, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Yūri swallows and gazes into his eyes, digesting the words that he has just said. Viktor is not going to be his coach but he will wait for him as his rival on the ring. Viktor trusts him.

"Promise it".

He watches with satisfaction Yūri nods and murmur a soft "I promise you" before leaning over him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing an almost impossible blush on the cheeks and neck of the other skater. So cute his little Katsudon.

"Dasvidánia".

 

 

Only a couple of hours since Viktor is gone and his absence feels strongly, even his family had grown fond of the eccentric foreign. Since then he remains seated on the tatami of the room that the Russian occupied, his arms around his legs with the knees pulled up and his face hidden against his thighs, at least his parents and sister have accepted to leave him alone for now. He knows he should be looking for a new coach, contact the Skating Federation and make all the necessary arrangements but he doesn't have the strength to do anything. He promised to work hard and the time is short, but he has no motivation to get up from there. He just keeps on failing.

"Yūri".

He moves his face to the side to see Mari in the doorway, she sighs and Yūri begins to feel guilty for causing concern to his sister.

"You have visit. Another foreigner".

He blinks in confusion and does not respond when he sees Mari just turn around and leave him alone again. Despite his original intention, he will have to get out of there and find out who is. Another foreigner, who can it be?

The first thing he sees upon arriving at the reception is the wide back of a tall black-haired man dressed elegantly in a dark striped suit embracing his clearly well-built body, Yūri clears his throat nervously and then a pair of sapphire blue eyes steal his breath for a few seconds.

"Yūri Katsuki-san, pleased to meet you, my name is Reiji Baudelaire".

Oh. The man is hāfu, his Japanese features harmonize perfectly with his French heritage if his last name is a reliable indicator. Brilliant black hair, perfect white teeth, friendly smile and refined features, but the intensity of that blue look disturbs him.

"Nice to meet you, Baudelaire-san".

He returns the reverence and a chill runs down his back as he meets again with that intense gaze of the other man.

"I have a proposition you cannot refuse, Yūri-san".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Before anything else I have to say this. I’m not an English native speaker, so my English tends to suck. Sorry for it.  
> But hey! I accept volunteers for beta-reader.
> 
> And I'm sorry, I have written all this in present time as I do in Spanish.


End file.
